Terrance Brooks
Special Agent Terrance Brooks is a bumholelicker who licks connor radcliffes anus and then has sex with a dog but not a 4chan dog because there are none. One day I was walking up a mountain and saw connor having sex with fiona off shrek and I laughed and filmed it and his mum chucked a shelf at my head but then there was no way I could have foreseen what happened next, for you see... on the beach... was a figurine... ...of a dildo. Biography Brooks is first seen in "Executive Order" with Bowman taking out a guard in disguise. The two join up with Frank Woods and Alex Mason to save Weaver and sabotage "Soyuz Two." They rescue Weaver before Brooks splits from the squad with Bowman to hunt down the Ascension group. Brooks is later shown in "WMD" with Jason Hudson, Grigori Weaver, and Bruce Harris infiltrating a Soviet Union base in 1968. Later on, the squad splits up, with Weaver and Brooks rappelling through a window while Hudson and Harris exits via the door down to the other walkway. As Hudson is exiting through a doorway, Brooks and a Russian soldier are struggling on the walkway, before Brooks gets the upper hand throwing him off the side to his death. Later in the mission Harris is killed after falling from a walkway as the squad are forced to escape an avalanche. They discover that Nova-6 has been weaponized and targets are marked across the United States of America; the base is also rigged to explode. After the explosion, the mountain collapses on itself and Brooks, Hudson and Weaver make it out in time. He is heard in "Redemption" while Mason and Hudson are protecting Yankee squad from the Hip. He does not, however, make a physical appearance in this level. His username to log into the terminal is "TBROOKS" and the password is "LAUREN", which is the name of his wife. He is having an affair with Dr. Adrienne Smith as noted in several e-mails. File:Terrance Brooks.png|Brooks in "Executive Order" Disguised Brooks Executive Order BO.jpg|Brooks disguised as a Soviet soldier in "Executive Order": Trivia *He and Weaver are the only characters that served both Mason and Hudson in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Mason in "Executive Order" and Hudson in "WMD") *In "Executive Order", Brooks shares the same Russian military disguise outfit as Bowman. *During early production Brooks is seen wearing a balaclava in "WMD"; however Harris is the one who wears the balaclava in the final version. Brooks is seen wearing a beanie instead. *In the Multiplayer Maps that are in Vietnam (Jungle, Hanoi and Cracked), or simply the SOG team model, Brooks's face is used on the Hardline perk's character model. *In a glitch, Brooks sometimes dies from the avalanche. You see him though after you parachute, which is strange since he technically was killed. *He is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Joseph Allen in Modern Warfare 2. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters